


Too late

by I_Love_unicorn_2003



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Bullying, Character Death, Dance Moms References, Funeral, Inspired by Fanfiction, It’s not really a challenge tho, Love Confessions, Mental Health Awareness Writing Challenge, Multi, Sad, Suicide, Suicide Notes, suicide awareness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003
Summary: A girl by the name of Emily is bullied into her own suicide attempt. Milo finds the suicide note but gets there one moment too late.Milo  realises that something needs to be changed and after her suicide vowed  to change a few things and make sure nothing like this would happen ever again
Relationships: Melissa Chase & Milo Murphy & Zack Underwood & Original Character(s), Milo Murphy & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Too late

**Author's Note:**

> This story means A lot to me. I just want to spread awareness for those that have gone through bullying and or thinking of committing suicide.
> 
> Please hear me out. Suicide is never the answer, it’s a permanent solution to a temporary problem, suicide cannot just impact you can impact others around you, and it’s painful for others that have to watch and live knowing that you or someone you know and either life. I know times get tough and I know that times are shit right now and you feel like you just wanna give up, but please don’t. As someone who has wanted to commit suicide a few times, that was terrifying, Because your mind is in a dark place and you feel like you can’t do anything to get out. Well you can! You can get out of this place! This place you can escape from! You will be free from your backstory and the Demons you fight with every day, if Dr Doofenshmirtz can get through his childhood and not give up, you can too.  
> So please be strong, you deserve to be here. We all do...:)
> 
> Enjoy

There was a lot of things that the city of Danville could tolerate. Evil scientists mistaken to be pharmacists, giant rollercoasters falling out of the sky and ruining your summer project, or half human half platypus hybrids. But there was one thing the city of Danville couldn't tolerate. 

Bullying.

Like most cities and towns bullying was frowned upon, because obviously it was wrong even if you were defending yourself, you were still hurting the other person by defending yourself. So that's why in Jefferson County Middle School there was a no bullying policy, but to make this even more cliche than it sounded, not everyone stuck to the status quo. There was one person or at least a few, that would bully someone, but the victim would be too scared to ask for help because despite all the other crazy things that happened in the city which you would think nobody believed, nobody believed it when someone said someone was bullying them, they literally thought they were crazy. Like falling miniature golf courses aren't crazy but bullying is?  
Typical,

But that was changed when something changed the school forever.

Jefferson County Middle School's playground.

Kids were playing happily in the middle school playground, as some kids talked, some kids laughed, and some kids played with a skipping rope or other various old school items. In this playground there were three teenagers, Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase and Zack underwood. They were sitting on a wall talking about another couple animal incidents, like a beehive incident a horse incident and a unicorn incident. They laughed and giggled at all of them Zack looked confused as he was not present for either of them, well, apart from a woodpecker incident. "....And that was the unicorn incident.”   
Melissa finished, laughing, Milo laughing along with her. "So random unicorns just came out of the sky and started dancing thinking they were on rainbows? " The darker skinned boy asked, raising a brow confusingly. "Of course! Anything can happen in Danville! "Milo exclaimed, as a bird came and pooped on him. "Like that! "He said, gesturing to the big blob of bird poop that had conveniently landed on him.  
The other two teenagers laughed, Melissa getting a wipe out of Milo's backpack and handing it to him.  
"Thanks Melissa! "Milo said politely.  
"You're welcome!" Melissa sang, referencing a Disney movie in her sentence. Milo caught on and continued.  
"what can I say except you're welcome?" He continues, causing Melissa and Zack to laugh. The bell rang ending their laughing fit, the trio of friends got up off the wall not before Milo tripped and fell on his face. "I'm okay! "He shouted, but it was muffled due to his face being on the ground.   
They helped him up and make sure he was okay, they walked off to class not before Elliot gave them the stink eye. They shrugged it off and continued into the school building, thankfully not hitting anything on the way in.

Inside Miss Makowski's class.

Milo and his friends were sitting next to each other, As the teacher gushed over her desk, and some if not most students were very very grossed out. After one of the students called her out on it the teacher blushed embarrassed and got to her lesson. Before she fully began her lesson she looked in the back row to notice that one of her students wasn't there, she shook her head knowing that she was late again and hopes that she would show up. The teacher began her lesson as Milo Melissa and Zack as well as Bradley Lydia Amanda and Mort looked over to see the same empty desk the teacher was looking at only moments ago. " where is Emily? "Amanda asked, Lydia turned to her shrugging. With that the rest of them turned back to the teacher who was waffling on about science.

After the science lesson, with only a few Milo interruptions, Milo Zack Melissa and the others met outside the classroom with confused looks on their faces. "I'm not sure where Emily was, usually she was in by now, or at least before Milo's second Murphy's Law interruption." Bradley said, continuing the silent conversation they were having in the middle of the lesson about one of their friends Emily.   
"Maybe something happened to her...?" Lydia asked, they looked at the girl thinking of possibilities. Milo went over to her locker, surprised when the locker was open. Inside was a neatly folded paper, Milo wasn't sure what it was but some part of him had a gut sinking feeling. Milo carefully opened the note, careful not to rip any of the paper. He read it with his eyes before gasping, covering his hand while his other held the note. Milo's friends quickly gathered around him, each all wanting to get a look at the note and what made him gasp. Milo cleared his throat and began reading the note out loud

" okay it says 'Dear whoever found this note in my locker, I'm sorry you had to find this note in my locker today but I don't feel like I belong here anymore. I don't want to be a burden to anyone, let alone to my friends. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble and make things worse for everyone, I feel like it's just easier to go and I don't want to make this hard on any of you and I know that is whoever finds this will be heartbroken and shattered, I don't want you to be sad because of me. Everyone was right I did deserve to leave, I didn't deserve to be here. I know that much, so please don't feel pity for me when you read this note, I'm gone now so I don't need anyone's pity or sorrow. My Demons have taken me and I don't know what else I can do, my battle is over and I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I love and appreciate everyone, including the reader of this note.

Thank you for caring about me so much but I don't want to make this pain go on any longer. I'm running out of space to write so I want to say I love you and thank you for being there for me, and I hope to see you in a better life when the world is a better place and full of happiness and kindness. Love you dearly.

Sincerely Emily.'" 

The whole group of friends was crying, Milo was shaking the notes still in his hand. Milo sprinted towards the bathroom where he knew Emily would be, the kids followed him sprinting just the same. "No no no no no! "He said to himself , He got a key out of his backpack and that was good enough to open any door, Milo bounded in stopping as soon as he saw the school student.

She had a red outfit on so you couldn't tell if it was blood or her outfit. She had brown hair that was very short, she had black glasses with a red and white hat on her head. She had a rope tied around her neck, a chair was fallen down where she presumably jumped and hung herself. Milo rushed over to her, Gently getting her down, taking the rope off her neck. 

He quickly checked for a pulse, but there was nothing there. His face went pale as he didn't feel the pulse, his friends came running in and seeing her on the ground lifeless. "It's too late guys... We got there too late... She's gone... " he says shakily, moving the girl onto his lap. Everyone knelt down around Milo, even Bradley who wasn't really emotional, was crying. And he was so nice to her, he even let her borrow his favourite pencil after she forgot hers. " Who would do this? "Bradley asked, on the verge of crying. Melissa gently caressed his arm comfortingly. Bradley smiled weakly as a thank you but quickly returned to crying.  
I think he was the most affected, Bradley had a slight crush on the girl I wanted to ask her to get ice cream with him, Bradley wanted to say how much he loved her but didn't want to be embarrassed by his friends watching him. But in the moment he didn't care. "I love you. "He said to her, kissing her forehead lightly. Bradley's friends all hugged him, feeling sorry that he had to confess to her this way. "I'm sure she would've loved you too Brad.." Milo said comfortingly. Bradley smiled at Milo, a genuine smile plaster in his face, not his usual scowl towards him. " thank you Milo." He spoke softly, putting his non-plant arm on his shoulder and giving it a gentle rub as Milo was crying. "What could we have done better...? "He asked, Bradley shuffled closer now next to Milo. "It's not your fault Milo... None of this was you. We can't undo any of this, it happened... We can't reverse it or stop her now, I know it's hard to believe that we can't. We just have to except that she's gone. But it's okay, we'll be there to support each other, don't worry. I think Lydia went to go and get the teacher, so we should probably leave and let the adults see to her, okay?" Bradley smiled a little, helping his once rival up, pulling him into a hug and letting him cry on his shoulder. Bradley thought that Milo witnessed a lot of these, a lot of deaths, mostly because of him and it hurt him knowing that Milo could or could not be the cause of this. But Bradley knew better, he knew it was never Milo, just because of his condition doesn't mean he wouldn't make someone kill themselves. Bradley hugged him tight, guiding him out the bathroom and taking him to a quiet spot so he could calm down. Melissa and Lydia stayed while Zack and Mort also left, going in a different area to calm down. "How could I not have caused this? Maybe I did cause this and I didn't know!" Bradley shook his head adamantly. "Milo, I know you, I know you would never do that type of thing... Just because older generations of your family may have, doesn't mean you did it now. None of this is your fault... None of it whatsoever... suicide is something that people go through, my cousin committed suicide a couple years ago... And I too thought it was my fault, because I annoyed him so much. I then found out that his father was abusive and that's why he wanted to end it. So even I thought I did something wrong when I didn't, you're not a bad person Milo... And whoever told you that you are, they're lying to you and you know that. Emily had her own reasons to I'm assuming, Emily must've been dealing with a lot and she couldn't take any more. But, this was never your fault... And you would never drive anyone to do this, ever.." he said, hugging Milo again.

" thanks Bradley. And I'm sorry about your cousin. "Milo replied after a few minutes of silence. Bradley smiled nodding.

Soon enough Melissa and Lydia came back, tearstained faces. The boys hugged them. "It's alright Lydia..." Bradley spoke comfortingly, "Girls? What happened? "Milo asked, hugging Melissa tightly. "She didn't specify this in the note, but apparently, she was bullied into her suicide attempt. Some older, High school kids, made fun of her constantly. Until one day one of them 'jokingly' said she should kill herself. Saying that no one would miss her if she left! That her family would be happy without her! I just can't believe someone would do that! Suicide and bullying are no joking matters, lots of people kill themselves daily. Suicide rate is at least 5,000–15,000 a year, do you know how high that is?! And people think it's funny to joke about this stuff? It makes me wanna vomit. "Melissa said, her tears turning into rage. You couldn't tell, but Milo had an angry glare on his face. "Who would joke about this sort of thing? Do people understand how serious it is? It's very dangerous! Even important people like the authorities and governments aren't doing much. They're doing something but there needs to be more, suicide is very very very dangerous and very very hurtful. Not just for the person that committed it, but for the person's family close relatives and friends. A lot of my old generation family members have died from suicide... That's why we always try and stay on the bright side of things, because of our condition and how Murphy's Law follows us everywhere, some of us get consumed by it and can't take any more of the pain it causes people and ourselves. So some Family members committed suicide because they couldn't take the pain." Milo stated.

Melissa was now comforting him as he had a little lump in his throat from talking about his past family members suicide attempts. "That was very brave of you to talk about Milo. "She whispers softly. "I know it gets hard for you sometimes too. But there's one thing your past family generations didn't have a lot of if any at all, you have friends, friends who support you and love you and understand your condition. All those people that have passed on because of Murphy's Law either killing them or them taking their lives, they would be proud of you. Proud that you will most likely outlive all of them." Melissa said, proud of her best friend.

Shortly after, Mort and Zack came to them. "Hey guys... Well after we calmed down a little, because let's just be real, that was terrifying. I can't believe someone our own age committed suicide like that. Anyway, we talked to principal Milder and she wants us to plan funeral arrangements. She has the heartbreaking job of telling Emily's family... She's going to her house now, I can only imagine what their faces will look like when she tells them. "Zack says.  
" she was bullied into the suicide attempt at Zack... some older, High school kids 'jokingly' said she should kill herself, and that her family and friends wouldn't miss her if she left. "Melissa told Zack.  
"Wow..." Zack said stunned. " people can be so cruel. To joke about something this serious, wow, that's slow. It's so stupid, why would people joke about something as serious is this? Suicide is a real problem, do people seriously think it's a joke?" The rest of the group agreed with Zack.

"So what are we going to do for Emily's funeral service?" Amanda asked, getting a notepad and pen to write it down. The group of kids looked at each other and tossed ideas back and forth. "How about we do a dance? I have been watching 'Dance Baby' and one of their episodes featured a dance about suicide. Maybe we could recreate that? "Milo looked at the group hesitantly. "I'm not sure... With my Murphy's Law and everything, I could mess everything up. "Milo says discouraged. Bradley put a hand on his shoulder. "Milo, it doesn't matter if we messed it up. It matters that we spread awareness about this type of thing and make sure everyone is aware about it. And I'm sure Jefferson County Middle School could definitely use a reminder, it's not every day that someone is drove to suicide, here especially. It only seems right to spread as much awareness as we can. It doesn't matter if we mess up, it really really doesn't. What matters is the message we are trying to give to our school and the whole city. They need to hear this, whether they want to or not." He said, everyone nodding affirmatively. "Alright then, Lydia you're on choreography, Amanda and I are on outfits, Milo, do as much research on suicide and a hotline people can call as you can. Zack you're on singing duty, find the song that was used in the episode and get practising. Mort and Bradley, you're on technical duties. "They all agreed, splitting off into their groups.

The news quickly spread around the school, all of the Jefferson County Middle School students were shocked, even Jefferson County High School students got told, including the people who bullied Emily. Everyone in the town had heard about it and they were very very very shocked, everyone was planning on going to her memorial service. Where Milo and his friends were going to perform the dance about suicide. Lydia and her friends Crystal Alison Jemima AJ and Sabrina were learning the choreography for the dance and even adding their own moves. Milo and his family did research on suicide and found a suicide hotline for young people and teenagers, Bradley and Mort put together a lovely tribute for Emily, as Zack found the song that was used in the episode and practised it so he could sing at the service. Amanda and Melissa went to the mall to get beautiful outfit for Lydia and her friends to wear when dancing the routine, it was going to be some girls dressed in a black outfit telling a girl in a white dress not to commit suicide, she would call the hotline but get too nervous and they would try and save her. The phone would ring and they would answer it, only to be met with a discontinued line, symbolising that the girl in the white dress had killed herself. It was a beautiful idea and both Amanda and Melissa liked it. 

A couple of days later.

The group of friends along with Lydia's dancers, met in the assembly hall where they could do one more rehearsal before the show/service tonight. Mort and Bradley were in charge of the technical difficulties if things went wrong, Milo made sure to make plenty of safety evacuation kits for everyone, considering the whole town of Danville was going to be there. As rehearsal went on Amanda and Melissa were crying over how much beauty and how much effort Lydia and her dance friends put into the routine, and Zacks lyrics were absolutely perfect. Everything was going to go wonderful, and like Bradley said, Milo didn't need to worry about anything going wrong. What mattered, was the fact that they were going to spread awareness about suicide and what an impact it can have on people. After the dance would finish, Milo and his friends would sing a final farewell valid in memory of Emily wishing her a wonderful farewell.

The night of the service.

It was now the night of the service, everyone wore formal dresses and suits. Even Cavendish Dekoda and Doofenshmirtz made an appearance to show their respects. Melissa was wearing a black funeral dress with a white flower in her hair and black shoes that matched her beautiful black dress. Milo was wearing a beautiful smart black suit with a white bowtie. Bradley was wearing the same as Milo but with a red rose on the top of his shirt, showing that he loves Emily.

The principal soon quieted the light chatter the emanated around the room, everyone looked at her waiting for the principal to speak. "Thank you for being here everyone. It's such a tragedy to find out that we have lost such an incredible student to suicide just a few days ago. She was a wonderful student and will be sorely missed. To honour Emily Sanchez, some of our students, Milo Melissa Zack, along with Lydia Bradley Amanda and Mort, Will be giving Emily a full beloved sendoff. I will leave it to them to continue. Thank you. "She said, wiping her eyes with a tissue.

Milo and his friends walk up to the front of the assembly hall, taking each other's hands. Milo was in the middle so he had to microphone.   
"Good evening everyone. As all of you know Emily was bullied into suicide, she was a wonderful girl and she was very young and too young to leave us. This goes to show that suicide is a horrible thing along with bullying and other things. This shows us that we need to do something if we want the world to be better, Emily's death has told everyone of us something. Me? It's taught me that not everything in life is happy, and not everything in life is always full of sunshine and happiness. As someone that goes through Murphy's Law every day, every second of the day, I don't understand how I can stay so strong, when all I do is cause problems for others around me. I also realise that it doesn't matter how many mistakes I make, as long as I have true friends to guide me and love me and accept me for who I am. Emily was an amazing part of our school and she will forever be missed. Thank you. Our next performance will be performed by Lydia Alison Crystal Jemima Sabrina and AJ, as they perform a dance titled 'suicide Hotline' with accompanying vocals by Zack Underwood." Everyone moved back a bit, as Bradley moved the microphone to the corner of the stage where Zack would sing so the girls could dance.

“You've been on this road too long  
Hearing music but it's not your song  
Wanna scream but your voice is gone  
Days trapped inside your head.”

As Zack sang each painful and meaningful lyric, he had to try not to cry to keep his vocals steady. Lydia and her friends danced, Lydia playing the girl in the white dress, and her friends playing the hotline trying to save her. Everyone watched intently as the girls performed the dance, pretty much everyone there had tears in their eyes or tears were streaming down their cheeks. Milo and his other friends were watching at the side of the stage also with tears in their eyes. Bradley was the most emotional trying to keep it together but it was so hard, Milo squeezed his hand rubbing gentle circles on it. “ it’s okay Bradley… she’s still with you.” Milo replied, wrapping his arm around Bradley and pulling him close into a hug. It was now Bradley‘s turn to cry on Milo’s shoulder, but as per usual, Milo came prepared. He got a tissue out of his pocket and gave it to him, as he rubbed gentle circles onto his back, as poor Bradley cried over the girl he loved so much. Bradley took a look at Milo smiling at him. “Thank you Milo..”  
“You’re welcome Brad.... She’ll be proud of you I know she will. She’ll be watching you up there I’m sure she will.” Milo said, resuming holding Bradley‘s hand. Bradley smiled squeezing back. “Your family will be doing the same… I know they will...” Bradley said, continuing to watch the rest of the dance.

The dance continues, Lydia and her friends danced beautifully along the floor as Zack sang. Then Lydia ran off stage as the music stopped, the phone rang and the girls in the black dresses rushed over to it. Crystal got onto the table and picked up the phone, she held it to her ear as the phone disconnected, meaning they were too late. Her as well as the other girls put their head down in shame, symbolising that they didn’t save her.   
The dance was over and everyone was pretty much on their feet , including Melissa Milo Bradley Amanda and Mort. Lydia quickly came out still in the white dress, going to the middle of the stage to bow with the girls. The whole audience clapped and cheered for them, the girls taking their bows. The girls all run off stage to the side where Milo and his friends were.

“That was great girls! I think you really got the message across. “Milo said smiling. The girls giggled and went with Lydia to get changed again. Melissa came up to them resting your hand on Bradley’s shoulder. “You okay?” She asked, noticing him getting a bit teary eyed again. Bradley nodded, smiling the best smile he could right now. After a brief hug and reassurance they all made it back out to the audience, this time with Melissa in the middle. “That was a wonderful performance from Lydia and her dancers, thank you girls. Our final sendoff tonight is going to be a cover of a very special song that will really describe the tragedy and loss of our faithful student. Now we will be performing ‘If I Die Young’ by The Band Perry.” She says, as she nodded to Bradley who started this song and quickly got with them. And Milo sang first.

Milo: If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in a river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song.”

He sings, after his part he starts waving his hands in the air in a swaying motion causing everyone to join in. Bradley stepped up and sang, changing some of the lyrics slightly.

Bradley: And She’ll be wearing white, when She come into our kingdom  
I'm as blue as the rain on my little cold finger,

I've never known the lovin' of a girl,  
But it sure felt nice when she was part of the world  
There’s a girl here in school, said I’ll love her forever,

All: Who would have thought forever could be severed by... ...the sharp words to a young girl, oh  
Bradley: well she had not enough time...

He sings, the instrumental soon comes on and everyone started swaying again. As Amanda put flowers next to a picture of Emily, with her date of birth and the day she passed away. Melissa steps forward, putting her hand on Bradley’s shoulder. “That was really sweet of you Bradley… If I’d imagine her being here right now, she would’ve loved it. Oh, I almost forgot. When the teacher was cleaning out her locker, for it to be used as a place to mourn her. She found a love letter. It was addressed to you.” Bradley’s eyes widened, as he gently took the note. It was a pink piece of paper with a love heart with Bradley’s initials on it.

It read: ‘Dear Bradley. By the time you’re reading this you would’ve already found goodbye letter to all of you. I made sure to hide this so that when you came to my locker you could read it by yourself. I noticed how you blush when you come around me, and I already knew about you wanting to ask me out. Don’t ask why ha ha, but i’ve had a crush on you since the first day we met. I’m sorry you won’t be able to take me out for ice cream. But, I have something that means a lot to you and I forgot to return it when you let me borrow at that time. Your favourite pencil, I kept it in mint condition so that you would still have it. I know it’s not as good as ice cream but I hope it’s enough. This isn’t goodbye Bradley… I’ll see you in a better life, I’m sure. And, I love you. Forever and always.  
Love, Emily Sanchez. ❤️’

Bradley smiled, teary eyed. In the bottom of the letter the pencil was taped on it, he took it off and held it close to him. “Thank you, Emily.” He said, as he swore he felt someone other than Melissa put their arms around him. He smiled softly knowing that it must’ve been Emily. “I’m here.” Bradley sworn he heard Emily say. He smiled a little more and walked over to the window. Where he swears he could see Emilys reflection, only this time she was wearing a beautiful white dress with angel wings and a golden halo. She waved at him, and he waved back, blowing a kiss to her. Her reflection soon disappeared as Bradley knew she was safe. He went back over to Melissa and smiled. “ call me crazy, but I think I saw her at that window. “Melissa laughed sweetly. “That’s not crazy Bradley, that means she’s still with us. And she always will be. I’m gonna miss her very much. But I wouldn’t call this a sad day completely. I’d call it a day where everyone got together. It just goes to show that people can come together in times like this. Come on let’s finish the song. “   
Badly nodded, and with that the two friends joined the others in the final song.

Although this is how our story ends, and things may not be going in the right direction. This story is for those who have lost people to the cruel thing which is bullying and suicide. Bullying isn’t just something that will go away, it will never go away and that’s the sad truth, but the more we know about it and the more things we can do preventing it. Less and less people will have to suffer the way Emily did. Together we can change the world, but we won’t change it unless we do something. We all matter in society, in one way or another. All of us matter.

Please. Think before you say, otherwise you could get there Too Late.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow… this story is long! The longest story has ever written.  
>  I think I overdid it, and I slightly regret that but not really.   
> This story holds a very dear message close to my heart, no one in particular in my life has died from suicide, but I know the impact it can have on people. I didn’t know what an impact it can have until I felt like that, and now I really treasure my life. I know what it’s like to be in the dark place and it’s horrible. As I mentioned in the upper notes you will get through this, you will I believe in every single one of you. I know times can get tough, I’ve been through it and like I said it’s horrible. But there are people willing to listen to you. There are, and you may not feel like it but there are people that are willing to hear you. So don’t give up… Please  
> Stay strong...  
> ❤️


End file.
